


You're A Flirt

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You flirt with Stiles, he can't quite believe it. Because you're not serious, right?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

«Here you go, sweet cheeks.» You handed him his smoothie as you sat down beside him, sipping on your own smoothie as you glanced at the littered books around the table.

«Thanks.» He smiled awkwardly at you, before looking down on the book in front of him again, and you could practically see the tiredness in his eyes. 

Stiles had camped at the library for gods knows how long, trying to find anything about what you guys were up against this time. 

So far none of you had even found a name for it, which probably made sense seeing what you knew about it was that it attacked fast, and swift. No one had even seen it yet. It hadn’t killed anyone either, yet, so there was nothing to go on there either. 

The pack had decided to split up and go to different libraries, although as far as you knew, only Lydia was still at her library an hours drive away from where you and Stiles were, the others had gone home hours ago. 

«Found anything while I was gone, darling?» You leaned on the table, your elbow almost touching Stiles’. 

«Nothing.» He glanced quickly up at you, before averting his gaze downwards again, his fingers tapping more erratically on the table. 

«Unless we don’t earn more knowledge about this creature, we’re not going to get anywhere.» You sighed, leaning your head dramatically on Stiles’ shoulder, Stiles tensing at the action. He stopped tapping his fingers, and you could hear him breathing heavier, almost as if he was trying to remember to breathe. 

«Remember to breath there, Stilinski.» You teased as you got up, your hand linger on his shoulder as you walked around him, heading for the mythical section of the library. 

Stiles looked after you as you walked away and before you disappeared behind the shelves, you winked at him over your shoulder, making a blush creep upon his cheeks. 

«Keep it together, Stiles. She can’t possibly be flirting with you.» He whispered to himself as soon as you were out of earshot.


	2. 2

You had finally managed to get Stiles out of the library, and into your own car. Since you had been the one with a car that wanted to start, and Stiles’ Jeep didn’t seem to wake up today. 

«You sure you can drive?» Stiles asked tiredly beside you, as you steered the car out of the parking lot, heading out on the highway, a two-hour drive in front of you. 

«I’m an excellent driver, Stiles!» You said, playing offended as you pressed the gas pedal a little harder, going just above the speed limit, before slowing down again. 

«You know I didn’t mean it like that, Y/n. I mean you look just as tired as me, and I’m ready to drop to the ground over here.» 

«I’m fine, handsome. Get some sleep yourself now.» You urged on, hoping he would just stop worrying and care about himself for once. 

He had a bad habit of worrying about others before himself, you had noticed, and right now you just wanted for him to fall asleep in your car, so you could actually see him sleep. Instead, your comment seemed to do the opposite as you saw Stiles’ cheek redden and the tapping of his fingers against the car door starting once again. After a while in silence, Stiles finally spoke his gaze on the landscape outside of the car.

«Y/n?»

«yeah?»

«This will probably sound very weird, but I gotta ask. Why do you give me those pet names?» Stiles sounded nervous as he spoke, and didn’t meet your eye as you quickly glanced over at him before averting your gaze to the road again.

«Because I like to see you awkward and uncomfortable in a good way. You’re more relaxed like that then how you are normally.» You answered truthfully. 

«But why would you stay all night with a guy like me, just reading books, me not being the greatest chatting partner of all time.?» 

You sighed audibly, slowing down the car before pulling to a stop beside the road. 

«Come on.» You said as you opened your car door and stepped outside into the night. Stiles got out of the car on the other side as well and slammed the door shut as you got around to his side of the car. 

«You want to know why I do what I do, Stiles? Really? Isn’t it already obvious?» You questioned him, bringing him closer to the car as you didn’t stop before you stood right in front of him. 

«Should it?» Stiles smiled nervously. 

«Yeah, god, yeah, to any other person it probably would have dawned upon them already.» 

«Well, it looks like you’ll have to tell me instead then.» Stiles chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. With another sigh, you looked into his brown eyes. 

«I like you, Stiles. Okay? That’s why I always try to flirt with you at least.» 

For the first time since Stiles had met you, you actually seemed nervous, kicking your shoe in the dirt lightly, your hands crossed over your chest and your eyes looking down on your shoes. 

«You-you like me?» He stuttered, eyes wide at your confession, his body slumped against the car behind him. 

«Yeah.» You only whispered, but to that, you got no reply. Stiles was stunned, not understanding how you could have fallen for him. 

As if he had realized some ancient truth and found the well-hidden courage he took you by the waist and dragged you towards him. The sudden gesture surprised you and made you stumble in your own feet, falling against his chest. Before you knew it, his lips were on yours and it was better than you had imagined. His lips moulded with yours perfectly, soft and gentle against your own. 

Your body reacted on its own, moving closer to him if that was even possible, your hands finding their way around his neck. When your lips parted you were both left with heavy breaths, staring into the eyes of each other, a smile tugging at your lips and a dorky one on his. 

«If the kiss didn’t tell you, I guess I should tell you I like you too.» He whispered, before leaning down and capturing his lips with your again.


End file.
